Dazzler
' Alison "Ali" Blaire', also known as Dazzler, is a human mutant. Biography Alison Blaire was born to Carter and Katherine Blaire in the Long Island suburb of Gardendale, New York. Alison's parents had a tense relationship because her father was a stoic law student while her mother was a free-spirited entertainer. Ultimately, this led to Katherine walking out on Carter while Alison was still a toddler, leaving Carter to raise Alison with the help of his mother, Bella Blaire. Katherine's leaving had a profound effect on Carter, who had kept the shameful secret of Katherine from Alison most of her life. As Alison entered adolescence and developed dreams of becoming a singer, her father, now a judge, became increasingly intolerant of the idea. Instead, Carter forced Alison to choose a life path similar to his own; Alison would become an academic star and continue on a path to law school. Alison's grandmother was more sympathetic to young Alison and encouraged her to explore her creative energies. However, Alison manifested her mutant abilities while performing at a junior high school dance, blinding all in attendance save herself. For years, Alison kept her powers a secret from those closest to her, further alienating herself from her father. By the time she reached university, Alison began to explore both her powers and her musical ability. Alison crafted her own performing suit, accessories, and named herself the Dazzler. It was at this moment that Alison decided to abandon her father's dream. While at her graduation ceremony, Alison informed Carter that she would not be attending the law school she had selected for her and instead would pursue a life as a singer, without her father's blessing or financial support. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Sound Absorption: Dazzler has the ability to transduce sonic vibrations which reach her body into various types of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, and randomness of the sound. For example, a car crash and a symphonic passage of equal duration will both produce usable acoustic vibrations. Dazzler, however, does prefer the sound of music, particularly that which is rhythmically sustained. Not only is music more pleasant to her ears, but the steady beat of popular music provides a more constant source of sound to convert. However, she cannot use any sound produced by her own body. Despite the limits of her sound conversion ability being mostly unknown, she was capable of absorbing unimaginable sounds, including the explosion of an entire galaxy, to boost her to sufficent levels when exposed by Galactus to travel into a black hole on its behalf. She can also absorb the sonic waves of Black Bolt's devastating voice. *''Sonic Blasts:'' She has the ability to release the absorbed sound in one burst. *''Echolocation:'' Dazzler can use her conversion ability to act as a very crude form of echolocation. After singing through an amplifier for a minute, she has displayed the ability to see humanoid shapes through a brick wall. *''Sound Immunity:'' Her ability to transduce sound also protects her from being deafened by loud noises. Photokinesis: Dazzler possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way so as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field is lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser (99.9%). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve an outside energy source, the nature of which is unknown. Left undirected, Dazzler's light will radiate from her body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light. By conscious control over the light she produces, she can control its direction, frequency, amplitude, and duration. She can produce numerous effects with the light she converts from sonic vibrations. She can create very simple patterns ouf of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. She has learned to manifest her light as: *''Laser Projection:'' By concentrating, Dazzler can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which she can cut through virtually anything. The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser. *''Photon Blasts:'' She can generate a blast of concussive light. *''Disruption:'' Dazzler can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets others' equilibrium. *''Hologram Projection:'' With effort, she can create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. *''Energy Propulsion:'' She has the ability to gain vertical altitude by directing a quick column of light beneath her. *''Force Field Generation:'' She has the ability to create a destructive shield of light around herself with laser light that can vaporize small projectiles. *''Light Immunity:'' Her body, especially her eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of her light transducing abilities and against bright lights in general. Familial Power Immunity: She has been shown to be immune to the powers of her half-sister Mortis, which ordinarily kills living things instantly. Superhuman Hearing: She has highly developed ears, enabling her to detect sounds that others cannot register. Immortality: Dazzler is presently afflicted with a mysterious resurrection factor which prevents her from being killed by conventional methods. Abilities Athleticism: Dazzler is a highly skilled athlete. Hand-to-Hand Combat: She has become a good hand-to-hand combatant due to her training with the X-Men. Singing: She is a talented singer. Acting: She is a talented actress. Dancing: She is a talented dancer. Roller Skating: She is a highly accomplished roller skater. Notes *Dazzler is 5'8" and weighs 115 pounds. She has blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Mutants Category:Lightbringr (Earth-616) Category:A-Force (Earth-616) Category:X-Men (New Charles Xavier School) (Earth-616) Category:X-Men (Earth-616) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-616) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Mutant Task Force (Earth-616) Category:X-Men (Multiverse) Category:Excalibur (Earth-616) Category:X-Babies (Mojoverse) Category:Future Iron Man's Team (Earth-616) Category:Gladiators (Earth-616) Category:Sound Absorption Category:Sonic Blasts Category:Echolocation Category:Photokinesis Category:Light Constructs Category:Laser Projection Category:Sensory Deprivation Category:Photon Blasts Category:Disruption Category:Hologram Projection Category:Sound Immunity Category:Energy Propulsion Category:Force Field Generation Category:Light Immunity Category:Familial Power Immunity Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Immortality Category:Athleticism Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Singing Category:Acting Category:Dancing Category:Roller Skating